1. Field
The invention is in the field of crawling or creeping devices for babies and infants.
2. State of the Art
Crawlers or creeping devices for babies or infants, both referred to hereinafter generally as infants, generally include a wheeled frame having a body supporting surface, such as a sling, suspended from the frame, on which the torso of an infant is placed so that its hands and feet can contact the ground in order move the crawler forward or backwards by using its arms and legs. However, such crawlers or creepers have the frame exposed so have a purely functional appearance with little play value.